


The Collection

by cythraul



Series: Karavsakkan [5]
Category: In Nomine
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cythraul/pseuds/cythraul





	The Collection

Karavsakkan's pride and joy, as far as these words apply to a Djinn, is his collection of inking needles. He keeps them in a stand, on a shelf just below one of Ra'ashkazak's arms.

They number nearly three dozen, and are made of such varied materials as whale-bone, platinum, mammoth hair, and volcanic glass. He has a shard of one of Vlad Dracula's stakes, a sliver from Jack the Ripper's knife, one of Dr. Josef Mengele's surgical needles, and a piece of a dragon's fang.

However, there is one needle that Sakkan almost never uses - which he hasn't used in many years. He's using it now.

"I still don't see why you have to use a _demon claw_ to do a simple tattoo."

( _Why are you using my claw?_ )

Sakkan mutters, absently, "'s the right tool for the job."

"I had my doubts when Levankenan recommended you, and I'm beginning to suspect I was right."

( _Why this time?_ )

"Shut up." Sakkan's voice is flat, bored.

"Fucking demon. The tattoo'd better be worth it."

The Habbalite is not, in fact, going to like the tattoo. This doesn't matter.

"Roll over."

"What? No, the design is just supposed to be across my shoulders - nowhere else. What are you doing?"

( _A passable likeness, anyway._ )

"Shut up."

"Now _look-_ "

" **Roll over.** "

The Habbalite has already rolled most of the way over to favour Karavsakkan with an angry glare. His glare withers against Sakkan's cold, bored gaze. Never breaking eye-contact, the Habbalite rolls onto his back.

"What _are_ you doing?" There's a quiver in the Horror's voice. Karavsakkan doesn't answer.

"Now look, Djinn, what _are_ you _doing_ to me?"

"Stay _flat_."

"But-"

( _Your hands are shaking._ )

" _Hanhg! Fuck!_ Filthy fucking demon-"

( _Gonna kill him too?_ )

"No."

"... _what?_ Look, I knew this was a bad idea, and-"

( _Haven't killed anything in a few days, have you?_ )

" _NGYAH!_ \- heh -"

"NOW I'VE FUCKING BROKEN IT!"

"Yeah..." The Habbalite's eyes have rolled back, and he's fighting down a dopey grin. He looks more pathetic now than when he was whining about the design. It still doesn't matter.

"YOU SHUT **UP!** "

( _You stabbed him with my claw._ )

The Habbalite is panting. He's _staring_ at Karavsakkan, and his eyes are wild.

( _Look at him. He wants you to do it. He likes it. Why aren't you?_ )

"Because he wants it."

( _You know that isn't it, you fucking coward._ )

"Who're you talking to?" The Habbalite looks mildly confused. Mildly. He's licking his lips.

Keravsakkan gestures, absently, at Ra'ashkazak's head. "Him."

"Oh? Well- _Hggkt!_ What are you doing? Just - _hwa!_ \- just leave it in there! Keep working, just go _Kgka!_ Or don't... mm...." He's grinning again. His eyes are half-lidded.

Karavsakkan stares at the Habbalite, thoughtfully.

( _Just do it._ )

"No."

"What? Come on! You were doing so well! Don't leave me like this!"

"What, you'd deign to let a _demon_ touch you?"

"You do it so _well_..." The Habbalite is stretching and flexing a little on the table. Karavsakkan doesn't move.

( _Sounds **weak** , doesn't he?_)

"That sounds like _weak_ talk to me."

" _WEAK?_ **I** am _Malakh Habbalah_ , an Angel of Punishment! You're the _weak_ one, demon!" The Horror rolls to his side and up onto his elbow, the better to spit at Sakkan's feet.

( _We kill angels, don't we?_ )

Karavsakkan considers the Habbalite for a long moment.

Then, finally, "Okay." He goes to the shelf, to get the rest of his needles.

Later, after he's done, he picks the special needle up from the table. He looks at it, thoughtfully, before putting it away.

"Why aren't you helping?"

( _..._ )


End file.
